One Summer
by PoisonbyKoolaid
Summary: Rory and Tristan Spend the summer together... Hmm?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE- One Summer  
SUMMARY - Rory. Tristan. Sharing a summer together ... hmmm?  
RATING - PG-13  
CONTENT - Cursing, sexual talk. (some other stuff later on in the story)  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - I'm a fool for Rory and Tristan 

DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything in this story ... except Patrick (and other small people). I've kidnapped everyone else. I'll give them back for a price. 

"I'm positive you'll love it up here. Your grandfather, your mother and I used to come up here every summer." Rory's grandmother spoke as she pulled into Lake View Resort. 

The only reason why Rory had agreed to go was to get away from Stars Hollow. She also wanted to get away from Chilton and all that it came with. She figured if they were in Maine not one person from that school would get to her. Most of all she needed to get away from Dean. Dean, her first heartbreak. Rory, was sure that her grandmother was just trying to get away from her grandfather. 

As Emily and Rory walked to the main hall, Emily babbled on and on about what great things went on there. Rory's eyes traveled to the lake where a few people were swimming, a gazebo was off to the side, and a blond boy sat in the lifeguard chair. 

"Rory? Hello? Rory?" Rory snapped back to reality. "Rory, pay attention. This is Mr. Halack. He owns this resort." Rory nodded and shook his hand. She couldn't help but continue to glance outside as her Grandmother and this man went on talking. 

"This is my Grandson, Patrick. He'll be helping out around here this summer." Emily not so subtly elbowed Rory in the ribs. She reacted and then her eyes met with Patrick. 

"Suo molto bello." He said and kissed her extended her now extended hand. She blushed not knowing what he said. For all she knew he could have said, you smell like monkey piss. He smiled and kept his eyes locked with her. 

"Well, Rory. I'll get the car unpacked. Why don't you have Patrick show you around?" Rory knew it was more of a command then a request. So, she decided to humor her grandmother. 

"So, this is the main hall where we eat our meals. The dance hall is right next door. I'll take you down by the lake so you can meet the lifeguard. He likes to know all the guests by name." 

Patrick went on as they walked out the door. As the reached the sand Rory slid of the sandals she was wearing and she also rolled up her jeans. "His name is Tristan and he's quite the ladies man." Rory laughed to herself. 

"Tristan? Hey! Tristan?" Tristan stood up from her perch and looked down at Rory and Patrick. A big smirk grew across his face and Rory grew one to match. Tristan hopped off his post and stood shirtless in front of her. 

"Tristan, this is Rory Gilmore. She's from Stars Hollow. That's near Hartford." Tristan nodded, he had locked eyes with Rory. He hadn't seen her since he left for Military school. They were both freshman in college. 

"It's nice to finally meet you Mary." Tristan raised an eyebrow at her and she stepped closer to him, trying as hard as possible not to crack a smile. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling it beat for a few seconds. 

"I'm not your Mary anymore." She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. She smiled and stepped back. She immediately blushed and began to bite her lip. He had a look of shook on his face at first but it soon turned into a smile after seeing her blush. 

"Prove it." She blushed more and let herself smile. Patrick just watched on in amazement. Tristan reached out and pulled her close to him. She wasn't expecting him to do this. She hugged him back. "I missed you Mary." She felt his chest rise and fall. She heard him sigh and then he let go. 

"I missed..." She stopped for a moment and thought. _You. _"Fighting with you." She said with a slight laugh. She almost thought she saw a disappointment in his face. As always, he never missed a beat. 

"Oh you mean the wrestling under the covers?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She shot him a glare and without notice ran off to the water. Both boys looked on as she stuck her feet in the water. Squealing because of it's temperature. 

"So... You've already nailed the Gilmore Girl?" Patrick smirked as Tristan stared at Rory. "Damn. I thought I'd find a chick you hadn't screwed." Tristan smiled and climbed back on his post. 

"I haven't nailed her. She was unconquerable for even me." Patrick chuckled as she turned around and smiled at both of the boys. She now was knee deep and splashing around with three little kids. 

"Damn. Does she have a security system on her panties?" Patrick laughed at his own joke. Tristan might have three years ago, but not anymore. He knew that Rory was the type of girl any guy should wait for. "Well, maybe she'll put out for me. Plus you knew her in high school." Tristan nodded as Rory walked up to them. Her feet full of sand. 

"Catch you later Tristan." Patrick said placing his hand on the small of her back guiding her toward her cabin. She turned and smiled at Tristan before walking off the rest of the way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine... will never be mine.  
AN: Reviews are like drugs... feed my addictions?  
Rating: T

"Rory! Hurry up! Dinner starts in ten minutes!" Emily stood outside Rory's door as it slowly opened. She had a look of sheer embaressment on her face. Her grandmother had bought a maroon dress for her on the way to the resort. It was strapless, short, and came with matching spiked heels. "Oh Darling you look so beautiful." The truth was Rory did feel beautiful, she just felt bare.

When the two walked into the Dining hall, they both found their seats at the DuGrey and Halack table. They were the only two women at the table. Most of dinner they made small talk. 

"Mary?" Tristan whispered across the table, trying to get her attention. He managed to get her attention, along with Patrick's without really knowing it. He then mouthed 'Party at employee house tonight.' She smiled and nodded. Patrick decided it was best if he escorted her to the 'party' which he hadn't even been invited too. Everyone had excused themselves from dinner, except Patrick, Mrs. Gilmore, and Rory. 

"Well. Patrick, We had better get back to our cabin." Mrs Gilmore said standing up. Patrick stood up and grabbed on to Rory's wrist. 

"I need to speak with Rory for a moment." Mrs. Gilmore nodded and walked off. "So, the employee party tonight. Guests normally aren't invited but I'll make an exception. Want to go?" Rory smiled and shook her head, beofre faking a yawn. 

"I'm pretty tired. You know, long drive and all. I think I'll just go back to the cabin." Rory turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist again. 

"I'll walk you." She shook her head. 

"I can walk myself thanks." He nodded and let her walk off. Once Rory reached the door she pulled off her heels and began to run for the empolyee house. 

"Damn Mary. Slow down." Suddenly Tristan was running beside her. She slowed down but continued to walk fast. He laughed as she tried to gasp for air subtly. "Who are you running from?" She shot him a look. 

"You." She said as they started walking up a flight of stairs to get to the employee house. He laughed. 

"Doubt that. Got a curfew?" She shook her head. He opened the door for her and she looked around with amazement as the employee house was bigger then her grandparents house. "This was Mr. Halack's old Manison. He turned it into the employee house when he got richer. My room is on the second floor. Want to check it out?" He said walking into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge and tossing it to her. 

"Where is everyone?" Rory looked around. Tristan put a finger over his mouth, a genuine smile came across his face, and she couldn't help but trust him. "You lied about a party didn't you?" 

He shurgged his shoulders and walked through the door to get to the main hallway. He walked up the steps to the second floor. He looked behind to find her only on the second step. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. He ran back down the steps and grabbed ahold of her hand. Both of them felt unexplainable tingles from their hands. At the top of the steps he turned a corner and opened up a door. His room was more elegant then anything she'd ever seen before. ONe whole wall was nothing from ceiling to floor books. She dropped her shoes and ran over to the wall. Looking at as many books as possible. As she looked at the books he took of his suit jacket and loosened his tie. 

"Wow. You got the best room in the house. I wish I had this kind of access from my room." She was still in awe of all the books. She hadn't even realized he was standing behind her, until he reached over her shoulder and pulled out a book. She looked at the title, Pride and Prejudice. 

"I figured that you couldn't pack two suitcases worth of books you would be bored by the end of summer. So now you have your own personal library." She turned around and she was nearly pinned between the books and Tristan. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What's the catch?" She leaned to one side and crossed her arms over her chest. His hands were placed on both shelves beside her head. 

"No catch..." He stopped. "Except, you have to promise that you'll give me another chance. Okay?" 

She looked at him in the eyes. The first time she'd done that since the night he left her to go through Chilton alone. His eyes were different now. He didn't carry such a big burden anymore, he was just Tristan. He need not be anything more. All he wanted was another chance. 

"I'm here, aren't I?" He nodded and stood up straight letting his arms fall to his sides. She turned around and continued to look through the books. He unbuttoned his shirt and walked over to him bed. "You know, I never thought we'd ever see each other again, let alone at a high soceity resort." She put down the book she was holding and sat beside him on the bed. 

As the two were next to each other they were content not to talk at all. Nothing really needed to be said. It all went unsaid, for the time being atleast. 

"I missed you after you left." The words escaped her mouth before she had the chance to really think about what she had said. 

"Could it be Rory Gilmore showing her softer side for me?" Tristan had a mock look of amazement on his face. 

"Way to ruin the moment. That was the part where you were supposed to say 'I missed you more than you'd know' and then kiss me. But noooooooooo you had to ruin it." Rory said standing up and walking back over to the shelves. Tristan silently crept over to her. 

"I missed you more than you'd ever know." He faintly whispered in her ear, giving her noticable bumps down her arms. 

Tristan being the attentive person he was notcied this and ran his hands down the length of her arms causing her to jump at the sudden contact. She turned slowly and found him close. His hands were continuing their path back up her arms to her shoulders and then to her shoulder blades. Rory was for once speechless and she was letting her emotions get the best of her. Rory's eyes finally travelled to meet Tristans. His hands found her hips and he pulled her close, leaving no space between the two of them. Rory instictively wrapped her arms around his neck. She stepped backwards and her body connected with the book shelf, things falling out of place all around them. Rory tried to supress a giggle, but couldn't. 

"Now who's breaking the moment?" Tristan said his hands still resting on her hips. She smiled up at him. 

"You are. By speaking. Here i was about to make out with you and you broke my concentration." Tristan smirked, some semblance of what he once was. 

"You need concertration to make? I thought all girls needed was a hot guy with money to be able to make out." Rory stuck her tongue out at Tristan. Her hands moved from his neck to his chest and she pushed slightly, making a slight gap between them. "Gilmore your no fun." Rory smiled and pushed slightly harder breaking contact completely. 

"I know but alas, it's 12:30 and my Grandma will wonder who kidnapped me." Rory said slipping on her shoes. Tristan opened the door and followed her down the steps. 

"No way. If she knows your with me, she'll want you to stay out way later." Tristan said opening the front door. Rory walked down a few steps and turned around. 

"Good to have you back DuGrey." She said and continued to walk down the steps. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing... if i did i wouldn't be writing on here.. sorry

P.S: This chapter has a lot of not child friendly language...just a head's up

AN: Patrick was made to hate... however don't put him completely on your bad side yet. Also reviews were very nice to read. I'm glad you all like it thus far... so keep reading! Now... I'll stop babbling and get on with the storyyy...

Rory woke up around 6:00 the morning to her grandmother yelling about the revnovations being done to her house while she was away. She figured Emily Gilmore was about to fire another designer or whatever. She dressed quickly and walked into the main room, where Emily was just hanging up the phone.

"Sorry to wake you Dear. Just some things going on with the renovations. I'm agbout to go for a morning walk. Care to join me?" Rory nodded and slipped on a pair of flipflops. She and her grandmother made their way around the lake, keeping silent for the most part. 

"Oh look Tristan DuGrey. He went to Chilton you know." Rory nodded as Tristan who was running (and also lacking a shirt) stopped to say hello. 

"Mrs. Gilmore, Nice seeing you on the fine morning." Tristan attention averted to Rory who was not so subtly staring at Tristans bare chest and stomach. "Lorelia, nice seeing you again too." Tristan said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it with a smile. 

"Well, Rory I'm going to eat breakfast why don't you and Tristan get reaquainted and you can join me later on." Emily said excusing herself to the dining room. 

"This all apart of your evil plot to get me alone isn't it?" Rory continued to walk and Tristan matched her pace. 

"No way. I already had you alone last night. This is the part of the plan where I win over your family so they all love me and want me to marry you." Rory snorted and stopped walking and turned to Tristan. 

"For the record you won my mothers heart over a long time ago. I recall something along the lines of 'Any man who looks like Brad Pitt can't be all bad'. She was hooked from the first time she met you." The two resumed walking. 

"Most people are hooked. I'm like a drug. A drug that makes all your sexual fantasies come true. Care to join me while I change into my work attire?" Tristan said stopping before the employee house. 

"No. I'm going to join my grandmother for breakfast and possibly check out the hot boy who's grandfather owns this establishment. Maybe we'll catch up at dinner. Chao." With that Rory was off. She spent most of the day following her grandmother around to her planned activities, until her grandmother insisted that she venture off with Patrick. 

"So you and Tristan went to school together?" Rory nodded and unlocked the door to her cabin, she had wanted to change into her bathing suit and go for a swim. Patrick joyfully agreed, only wanting to see how great she looked in a Bikini. 

"Yeah. Achient history really... He was a jerk in high school. We hated each other basically." Rory said setting her key on the table and walking to her bedroom. "If you'll excuse me i need to change. 

"But you seemed pretty excited to see him. I can't imagine hating someone and being so hapy to see them." Rory imerged from her bedroom wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts, not letting anyone see what she was wearing beneath. 

"Just good to see old classmates. Plus, things change. Tristan is a man now, and he's grown out of his frat boy image." Rory grabbed a towel and set off for the beach. She wasn't sure if Tristan was working, but it was on her mind. With Patrick trailing behind her like a little puppy it was unlikely that she and Tristan would have any time to talk. 

Rory laid her towel out and slowly (more like cautiously) removed her tank top and shorts to reveal a black and white polka dotted bikini, c/o her mother who had mischiveously unpacked her one piece and put this one in instead. Rory gave herself a mental reminder to yell at her mother later. As she made her way to the water, she felt eyes on her. She looked around and found not only Patrick but also Tristan staring at her. She smiled at the thought of this attention. She stuck her tongue out at Tristan and crossed her arms over her stomach in a futile attempt to cover herself. Tristan jumped from his post and joined her near the water. 

"If you wanted to tease me, you could have done it in private. Not in front of all these people. I'm sure they don't want to see us having wild hot passionate--" Rory turned and covered his mouth with her hand. 

"Don't say a word." Rory said letting her hand fall as she stepped in the water. 

"Kinky. I always knew you liked it rough." Tristan said with a smile. Rory waded waste deep in the water until a very dead fish crossed her path. Within seconds she was out of the water and had jumped into the arms of none other than Tristan's arms. 

"AHHHHHHH! DEAD FISH!" Within twenty seconds Rory had managed to clear the water and much of the beach. Tristan put Rory down trying to supress a laugh. Patrick was now standing next to Rory looking very mad. Rory felt like the biggest idiot of all time, making such a big deal of a small fish. 

"What the hell? Was that completely called for Rory? You couldn't have just kept that little squeeling fit to yourself? Now no one is going t goi swimming for the rest of the day!" Patrick said getting closer to Rory with every seething word. Rory caustiously stepped backwards until she connected with Tristan. He had stopped laughing and had a seriosuly look on his face. 

"Patrick, lay off okay? It was a nautral reaction. She didn't mean it." Tristan said creating a space between Rory and Patrick. He stepped in front of Rory ready to protect her with all he could. 

"Tristan, you know damn well what this could do for my grandfathers business. He's already going under, I don't want some Hartford bred snobs who are 'so in love' ruin that. This is my legacy. Got it?" Patrick said now getting in Tristans face. 

"She's not a snob. Come on Rory, I'll walk you to your cabin." Tristan turned to walk away but Patrick pushed him. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Tristan yelled, catching the attention of a few older guests playing bingo. 

A sly smile came across Patrick face, "I think that I'm your boss and if you touch me, you'll be fired." Tristan raised his fist but Rory stepped in now. 

"Tristan he is so not worth it. Besides If I have to be stuck here all summer so do you. Let's go." Rory took Tristan's hand and led him away from patrick. 

Before walking away completely Tristan turned to find Patrick sporting a full smile. Tristan couldn't help but flip him off. _That spoiled bastard, _Tristan thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NOT MINE... i don't own one single character in this story. Understand?

A/N: I pretty much 3 readers and their great reviews. Yes my spelling could be better, I apoligize. I'll look more closely this time. Patrick is an a-hole... but I mad him so he would come off that way. If you want to feel free to take out your pent up aggression yelling at him. (he's actually fun to write) ANYWHOOO... on with the story.

Rory knew the egos of the two guys at dinner would be almost more than she could handle, but after much debate she decided to stick through it, rater than pull a Lorelia and fake sick.

She trailed a few steps behind her grandmother eyes scanning the room to see who would approach her first. Tristan was on the other side of the room chatting nonchalantly with his grandfather. Patrick was holding his own in a conversation about the resorts future, carefully explaining the transition into this generation. Before Rory could even decide which conversation she wanted to be apart of her grandmother pulled her along to hear about the resort.

"Ah, Mrs. Gilmore, We were just talking about gambling night once a week. Would you be interested in something like that?" Emily played innocent and shrugged lightly.

"I never was the gambler, Richard would love that though. I think it's a splendid idea." Emily said nudging Rory to speak, instead of gazing into space.

"You know my mom taught me how to play Texas hold em'. I'm sure playing with M&Ms way different than playing with actualy money. I think it could be fun though." A small bout of laughted erupted but subsided when they noticed that Rory had been serious.

"Rory, We'll probably only let the men gamble. It would appear easier that way." Patrick said leading her to their table and then sitting next to her. Rory was about to object but she soon found Tristan sitting on the other side of her.

_Wonderful, _Rory knew the rest of dinner was going to go quite oddly. Tristan scooted closer to Rory and Patrick had already been unusually close. Emily sat directly across from Rory giving her a seemingly knowing smile. Little did she knwo the agony Rory was about to find herself in. A silence filled the three of them until Rory almost burst.

"Both of you apoligize." Rory said in a hushed whisper, "Now." Both Tristan and Patrick sighed.

"Sorry." Both said in unison almost uder their breath.

"Now, can we please act civilized people." Rory smiled as they both nodded in unison.

Everyone ate and slowly excused themselves, including Emily. Finally the only people sitting at the table were Tristan, Rory and Patrick. Both guys determined to walk Rory to her cabin.

"Rory, come on I'll walk you back." Tristan said extending his hand to her. Patrick stepping besides her now.

"Rory, I'll walk you. What would happen if someone happened to come along and try soemthing?" Rory looked between the both of them not knowing what to do.

"Here's an idea. I'll say goodnight to you both and walk myself to my cabin." Rory said leaving both them stunned. She stopped and said, "And apoligies don't count if you act like assholes two minutes later." With that she was walking back to her cabin.

A/N: It's short I know... and really crappy. But it's a huge set up for the next chapter as the fight between Patrick and Tristans gets more heated. BETTER CHAPTER TO COME!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except patrick...

A/N: I'M SORRY! Last chapter was probably my worst writing ever. Now i have a long night ahead of me to write and make all of your dreams come true (not really but it sounded nice... right?) Onward with the story...

The sun shined through Rory's window reminding her that a new day was upon her. She rolled over and looked at the clock, 10:30. _Perfect, Grandma is probably fuming. _She pulled herself out of bed and walked into the main room of the cabin finding her grandmother sipping coffee by the window.

"Oh Rory your awake. Come join me?" Her grandmother patted the seat next to her. Rory poured herself a cup of coffee and sat by her grandmother. "You know in the world today, there is so much stress people never take time out to just look around." Rory looked out the window and saw what her grandma was speaking of, it was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"My mom would love this." Emily nodded and kissed Rory's forehead.

"The summer before getting pregnant with you was her last summer here. She loved looking out this window and being able to see as far as she could." Rory smiled and leaned into her gradnmother, until she saw Tristan walking up the path towards the house. "Oh Rory looks like you have a visitor, I'll just go to my room. Knock when you two are done outside." Rory nodded and went to open the door before Tristan could knock.

"Waiting for me, Mary?" Rory gave weak smile and sat down on a step. Tristan sat next to her. There was a moment of silence, awkward silence.

"Listen Ror, I'm sorry about last night. I was an ass-" Rory snorted " okay, a big ass. I just... I... um..." Rory smiled.

"Tristan, we are not in the third grade you can say it." Tristan looked away for the first time being the one to break eye contact.

"I like you Rory. I don't want some other guy, who by the way just want to get in your pants, parading around with you on his arm. You are worth more than that ot me. I don't want you to be this... this society sucks people into a black hole. Don't choose him okay... choose me because I've wanted this for so long. I don't think I could see him be the next Dean and break your heart." Tristan stopped out of breath, he was now standing up looking at Rory, who was in utter shock. She stood, Tristan slowly following her until she was backed up against the cabin. "Choose me, Rory. I promise you won't be sorry."

With that he kissed Rory. Not one of those, fervent kissing, a slow drawn out kiss to prove his point. His hands rested on her hips, and she made no attempt to push his away like she normally would have done. She kissed back, letting her body relax and her hands danced across the back of his neck. When he finally pulled away, his normally smirk came back across his face.

"Tristan, I can't do this. If my grandmother finds out about this she'll expect us to be married. This is not what we do. We fight. You make lude comments. I tell you how perverted you are. We are not this. This is not us." Tristan stepped back and smirked even bigger.

"See you later, Mary." Rory stood dumbfounded. Had he not understood a word she just said, or was he that dense? Rory slowly walked into the cabin, got dressed and headed to the Picnic area to meet the group foir her nature walk.

She sat down and waited for the rest of the group to gather when she noticed Patrick walking her way.

"Hey Gilmore. Your going on this hike to?" Patrick was wearing jeans and a t-shirt which Rory thought looked better on him than any suit he'd worn. As Rory and Patrick walked they mostly made small talk, about life in Hartford and in Maine.

"So about last night, I'm sorry. I let my manliness get the best of me. It probably wasn't the best situation to put you in." Patrick stopped and let them fall behind the group. He moved in slowly as if to kiss Rory but she pushed away.

"I'm sorry too Patrick. I just don't think I want to screw up any friendship I might have with you. It just doesn't seem fair to either of us." Rory started back down the trail but Patrick stopped her again.

"Listen Rory, I know you and Tristan have a history or whatever, but I have so much more than he does. I mean look at all this. It's all going to be mine. Don't you want all you could ever dream of?" Rory almost couldn't believe this guywas being serious.

"Yeah, I do want everything I could ever dream of. I'm easy to please. I sure as hell don't want all this. I'm not a fan of this higher society." Rory said with a smile and she walked off leaving Patrick to stand like an idiot.

After Rory's eventful morning she just wanted to have some quiet time alone to relax and read. Unfortunetly she had already read all the book she packed... leaving her to find Tristan with his unlimited supply of books. Luckily it wasn't hard to find him, also lucky he was just getting of duty.

"Tristan! Tristan! You wouldn't want to be a fabulous friend and let me raid your library, would you?" Rory matched his pace, which was really fast for her short legs.

"I suppose, but what's in it for me?" Rory raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, the fact that I was in your room at all should do or is that not enough?" Rory said walking up the steps to the empolyee house following close behind Tristan. Tristan suddenly turned and looked down at her.

"Well, who's to say you get into my room and want more? What happens if you suddenly you feel the need to jump my bones? I can't be held accountable for that. It's not my fault I'm so damn sexy." Tristan said before resuming his walk. Rory snorted.

"Are you sure there will be enough space in your room for me you and your ego?" Tristan opened the door for her sneaking a look at her behind.

"Sure Mary, as long as you don't say things like 'Oh My God Tristan it's so-" Rory poked him hard in the side to shut him up. "I'm just saying don't encourage me to much." Rory giggled slightly as she bound up the stairs to Tristan's room. She almost right away found five or six books that she wanted to read (or read over again). She turned to find tristan laying casually on his bed.

"Aww is the wittle twistan tired?" Rory said setting the books on a night stand and leaning over the bed ever so slightly.

Tristan reached up grabbed Rory and in a moment she was laying next to him. The back of his hand gently went across her cheek. Rory couldn't take her eyes off him. He leaned closer and kissed her like he had earlier that day. Their bodies connected trying to find a comfortable spot for both of them. Tristan rolled and Rory ended up on the bottom. The kiss soon grew more fierce. Rory's mouth and head were in a huge disagreement with each other at this point, her head was screaming _'STOP'_ but her mouth was encouraging (and enflatting) Tristans already big ego. Tristan's tongue entered her mouth and she knew that she was getting in over her head on this. She pulled back but with no avail only breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Damn Mary." Tristan said out of breath. Rory closed her eyes and hoped that when she opened them she would be in a dream. No such luck. She tried to look on the bright side '_at least he didn't get as far as your clothes'_ She looked down, he had pushed up her shirt almost to her bra and his hand was resting there. Tristan must have caught her sudden change of mood beause before she knew it he was laying next to her again. She felt lost without the contact, surprisingly.

"I get it Rory, you're scared. You don't have to be. Okay? I'm not going to hurt you." Rory looked at him and stood up.

"I- I... Have to go. Thanks for the books." With that she ran from his room. She reached the end of the stairwell and felt the place where his hand had rested his burning touch still slighty in her mind.

WELL? WELL? WELL? Better? Worse? Inbetween?

Reviews are like my drugs... plus it's good to know how crappy (or well) i'm actually doing. THANKS


	6. Chapter 6

Dis claimer: Not mine... has need been.

A/N: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry they aren't very long. I'd rather have a short chapter with good content than a long one that's not good. Not to mention I don't have that kind of time on my hands. I also don't know where this story is heading. So for now I shall concentrate on one chapter at a time. One last thing... the reason this chapter took so long to get up is because I had it all written ready to press send and a great idea came to me... so here it is revised several times. Back to the story... (p.s. this chapter is purely fluff... for the record)

Rory slowly dressed for dinner slowly making sure that everything was close to perfect. Her grandmother was feeling under the weather so she would be alone at a table full of male's. That didn't add to the stress of the day at all. She made her way to the dining room and found that everyone was already sitting at the table. She approached and all the men at the table stood to be proper gentlemen.

"Rory where is your grandmother?" Rory folded the napkin and laid it on her lap.

"She isn't feeling well. She told me to come to dinner and keep you men under control." Rory said with a smile to Patrick's grandfather. She slowly relaxed when the subject of where she was attending college came up.

"So your grandmother says your attending Yale?" Rory nodded and sallowed her last bit of food.

"Yes. I was accepted to both Yale and Harvard but decided I wanted to stay closer to to home for my mother's sake." Everyone at the table nodded.

"Um... I'm not feeling to well myself. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Tristan said with an obviously fake cough.

Rory understood almost right away. Tristan wasn't feeling sick, he just wanted to be to be alone with her. It would seem logical that she would follow him straight out and come up with some excuse about 'I should go check to see if my grandmother is all right.' but she sat silently for a few moments debating if it was a smart move on her part. She wanted to be alone with Tristan but she was afraid of what could happen. Finally after thinking it over she decided, what ever happened she could handle.

"I'm going to excuse myself as well. I need to check on my grandmother. Good evening." She stood and started walking for the door.

She found tristan walking slowly hands in his pockets. It was cold tonight. Rory wrapped her arms around herself and made a mad dash for Tristan. She jumped on his back and managed to startle him. He swayed back and forth for a moment but held his ground. By nature he grabbed her legs to make sure she didn't fall.

"I think you owe meeeeee." Rory said in a sing song voice in his ear.

"Why's that?" Said setting her down lightly.

"Because I could have completely ditched you. Ya know? Went out with Patrick instead. Probably to some fancy show with big lights and the whole works." Rory said with an innocent smile.

"You wouldn't have. Patrick doesn't compare to me." Rory scoffed.

"Someone is full of himself." Tristans smirk grew bigger still.

"And you have a problem with that?" Rory nodded a smile pulling at her face now. Tristan slowly was backing Rory into a tree.

"Maybe I do." Tristan now had backed her completely up against the tree.

"I think-" He paused and kissed her neck lightly. "That you have only been hurting me ego today." Rory bit her lip.

"About that-" Another slow lingering kiss on her neck that sent shiver all through her body. "I'm sorry. I really do want this to work." Tristan's finger found her lips as if to quiet her.

He leaned in his lips gently gracing hers. Her arms slid easily around his neck, as if they were meant to always be there. His hands laid lazily on her hips. She stood on her toes in an attempt to deepen the kiss. She tugged at his bottom lip and his mouth opened willingly with a groan. She pulled away with a giggle.

"What?" His eyes fluttered open and he smiled. A real smile.

"Finally." He said his forehead leaning against hers. She gave him a perplexed look.

"Finally?" Her leaned back some. His eyes searching for something in hers.

"I finally got my girl."

This time the kiss was more passionate this time. Tristan explored Rory and Rory explored Tristan. They found each other, Finally.

Should this be the end? or no? Reviews would help a lot. I'm feeling like i've come to a dead end on this. Suggestions are my friends.


End file.
